draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Teller
Fortune Teller You are a special kind of vagabond, one who spreads wisdom and foreknowledge to those who seek comfort in this world. Bearing omens and advice, you are born for the open road, constantly in danger of angering those to whom you’ve dispensed truth. You must always look for new horizons, bringing a little insight into the workings of the cosmos wherever you wander. Skill Proficiencies Insight, Performance Tool Proficiencies Fortune telling tools Languages One of your choice Equipment A mule, a set of fortune telling tools (cards, dice, tea leaves, etc.), a set of common or costume clothes, and a belt pouch containing 5 gp Feature Fortune Reading Once per day you may attempt to use your fortune telling tools to determine the near future of someone who has come to you for advice. You learn vague impressions of this future, such as danger, love, loss, or betrayal. You may even use this Feature to discover your own future. Alternatively, you may use this Feature to give your own Inspiration to another PC, while doing a reading for them. Suggested Characteristics Fortune Tellers live lives that are intertwined with fate. They understand that everyone has a role to play in the future, and usually come to accept their own. This acceptance leads them to a kind of serenity in the face of danger, with the ability to act quickly when their supposed destiny presents itself. Personality Trait d8 Personality Trait 1 I hate to stay in one place for more than a day or two. 2 I speak mostly in cryptic phrases. 3 I believe strongly in destiny, accepting all events as meant to be. 4 I am from a far away or minority culture, with ways that confuse others. 5 I have discovered that my own future is to die horribly or heroically, and I accept that. 6 I know that fortunes can change and seek to make the world better. 7 I dislike games of chance; they treat fortune as a trifle. 8 I have seen a coming war or apocalypse. Ideal d6 Ideal 1 Community. Those you travel with are your family. (Lawful) 2 Curiosity. What comes over the next hill is worth seeing. (Any) 3 Hope. The future holds much that is positive. (Good) 4 Independence. Carving out your future means submitting to no authority but your own. (Chaotic) 5 Survival. Fulfilling your destiny means living to see it at all cost. (Evil) 6 Wisdom. Acting without concern for the future is foolish. (Neutral) Bond d6 Bond 1 I shall fulfill my destiny. 2 I will always tell fortunes truthfully. 3 I can never settle down in one place. 4 The plan of the gods must become known. 5 My wisdom comes at a price to those who are not my companions. 6 The evil forces in the world must be stopped. Flaw d6 Flaw 1 I find it hard to trust people who are not my traveling companions. 2 I will stop at nothing to fulfill my own destiny, or that of the party. 3 I am condescending to those who are not wise. 4 I often tell fortunes that are merely what people want to hear. 5 I act like I know the future, even when I don’t. 6 I often lie to authority figures and would never come to them with a problem. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=41&catid=1#ixzz3eyfJ8jFA